Elemental
by Babel Barbara
Summary: Slash Spoilers DH Lemon Fueron dos meses de insanidad, promesas murmuras entre besos y caricias escondidas.
1. Fuego

**Disclaimer: **Si esto fuera mío no estaría haciendo fics si no bebiendo daiquiri en Las Bahamas.

**I. FUEGO**

Ver a Gellert haciendo magia es todo un espectáculo en sí. Lo hace con fuerza, como si su varita fuera una batuta que controla los elementos de la naturaleza. Agarra la varita con fuerza, y así sólo este moviendo algo, sus nudillos se ponen blancos como si en cualquier momento fuese a lanzar una maldición asesina, cuando solo esta abriendo una puerta o insonorizando la habitación.

A diferencia de otros magos, cuando Gellert coge la varita no parece que la magia se focalizara en un punto, si no que, como en un embudo, esta lo inunda todo. Explosiva, calida y arrolladora, que llena cada resquicio de la habitación, dándole vida a lo muerto.

Gellert Grildelwald es impredecible como el fuego. Cuando está calmado es calidez, es amistoso y todo sonrisas. Pero ver a Gellert explotando (y es irascible el muchacho) es un espectáculo que acojona. Los labios tensos y las mejillas rojas. Grita, patalea, se caga en tu madre y amenaza con matarte. Por supuesto, nunca lo hace. O al menos Albus jamás le ha creido nunca esas tonterías llenas de amenazas, que le dice. Es solo cuestión ignorarlo.

Aún así, Albus le quiere. Por que Gellert es todo lo que él no es. Es explosivo, irracional, irascible, inmaduro (Albus esta seguro que Aberforth tiene momentos de mayor madurez que Gellert) y egocéntrico. No solo le quiere. Le gusta. Realmente le gusta. Cuando esta cabreado, especialmente.

Le lanza una mirada de soslayo. Tiene un hechizo de levitación y esta leyendo cabeza abajo. Aún no comprende como lo hace, porque ya comprobó que SÍ lee y, pero aún, entiende. Los rizos rozan un poco el suelo de su habitación y tiene el irrefrenable deseo de arrodillarse y hundir la nariz, embriagarse de su olor y morderle los labios. Pero no es el momento. Levanta la varita y hace un movimiento como de un cuchillo en el aire. Gellert cae de un golpe seco.

-Pero... ¿Que coños?- se levanta. Está rojo de ira. La excitación le cosquillea entre los muslos-. ¿Has sido tú?

-No...

Sonríe de lado, cuando Gellert se le hecha encima maldiciendo en húngaro a su madre, su abuela, su bisabuela y varias generaciones más.

Gellert es magia en su estado más puro. Gellert es fuego hecho carne, el regalo de Prometeo a los hombres, robado de los mismos dioses del olimpo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**N/a: Recuerder, pichurrines, que detras de cada review hay un autor feliz y motivado. **


	2. Agua

**Disclaimer:** Fanfiction . net es malo con sus autores. Nos hace que pongamos este disclaimer del mal par recordarnos que **NO** son nuestros.

**II. AGUA**

"Y seré agua para tu sed"

(Agua para tu sed, Savia)

Algo que siempre ha relajado a Gellert es el sonido del agua. Desde pequeño, antes que caer en los brazos de mamá el pequeño Gellert corría a echarse al lado de la cuenca del Danubio y escuchaba el fluido sonido que hacía el agua al correr entre las piedras. Esa costumbre la siguió en Drumstrang, donde podía demorarse tres horas en la ducha sin sentir remordimiento. También le gustaba bañarse en el lago en la noche.

Le gustaba y le relajaba el agua, por que era todo lo contrario a lo que él era. Era fría, se podía controlar y podía cambiar de forma, sin perder sus características. El agua era eterna, y era vida. Necesitaba tanto el agua.

Quizás por eso, cuando Albus no le veía y estaba en medio de un ataque de ira le gustaba mirarlo fijamente. Parecía una criatura submarina. Se movía de forma fluida, y jamás era torpe. Nunca le había visto tropezar, siquiera trastabillar. Pura elegancia, era el joven Albus. Era puro líquido, y a veces, cuando le trataba de besar el cuello, y él intentaba escapar parecía deslizarse entre sus brazos.

Albus siempre estaba fresco, aún cuando se pasaban horas debajo del sol discutiendo acerca de varios planteamientos muggles sobre el Estado. Incluso cuando le lanzaba golpes sin fuerza al pecho por sacarle el lado pervertido a todo.

-¿Cómo es eso que quieres hacerme aullar como un lobo? -preguntaba girándose un poco.

-¿No dijo ese tal Hobbes que el hombre es un lobo para el hombre? Pues bien, yo soy hombre, tú eres hombres (ya lo comprobé, tranquilo) pero no veo el lobo. Y a mi los colmillos no me quedan bien.

Albus es toda tranquilidad y una nostalgia alegre. Incluso cuando ríe, su risa es nostálgica y marcada de algo de tristeza. Se levanta de la cama (no va volver a leer de cabeza con Albus cerca) y le abraza por detrás mirando sobre su hombro lo que escribe con letras como patas de arañas. Albus se gira un poco, acariciándose el mentón con algo de barba con la punta de la pluma, pensativo. Le mira con sus ojos azules, que le taladran en el alma.

Quiere a Albus. Le quiere un huevo. Le quiere más de lo que es sano quererle. Le quiere porque es tranquilo, y cuando se sube las gafas siempre sonríe, le quiere porque Albus jamás se enfada con él, le quiere porque Albus siempre esta helado, aunque le este susurrando obscenidades al oído entre jadeos profundos, con su mano metida entre sus pantalones; le quiere por que tiene un cabello laaargo y rojo, que se extiende en la almohada como una mancha de sangre; le quiere porque Albus es todo lo que es él y a la vez no es.

Albus es lágrimas de luna. Es vida. Es su vida.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**N/a: Muy fluffy, muy fluffy para ser Gellert. Lo sé. En fin. Ya saben niños, los reviews son a los autores, lo que la coca a los rockeros de los 70'. Así que... ¡Dadme mi droga!**


	3. Aire

**Disclaimer: **¡La tal JK Rowling me robó la idea! se le acercan unos hombres de gris Ya, ya, ya. No son míos. Siempre es bueno aclarar, ahora que la mujer quiere demandar a cuanto pobre fan se le cruze.

**III. AIRE**

"Debajo de la piel

Va subiendo la marea

No preguntes por qué"

(Dame Aire, Skizoo)

Todo daba vueltas. Sentía aguijonazos en la base de la nuca, pero estaba seguro que era porque Gellert le estaba halando el cabello. También se debía a que el antebrazo de Gellert le estaba apretando el cuello, manteniéndolo pegado contra la pared.

Su beso era furioso y violento. No de esos besos tiernos y tímidos seguidos de una risa nerviosa que daban las chicas en Hogwarts. Gellert, cuando lo empujó con la pared no le acarició los labios con la punta de la lengua para pedirle permiso a profundizar. No. Porque él es Gellert Gridelwald, próximo amo y señor del mundo, y no pide. Ordena. Directamente le clavó los dientes en los labios, mordiéndoselos con furia. Si no fuera él el que muerde, incluso le habría dolido.

Las manos se mueven inquietas entre el reducido espacio que tienen entre cuerpo y cuerpo, pero es lo suficiente para que Gellert empieza a desabrochar, botón por botón, la capa de Albus. Luego, es la mano la que se mete entre los pantalones de tela calida. Él está terriblemente caliente, y la mano de Gellert está infernalmente fría. Se estira como un resorte, ahogando un gemido de dolor, que se tinta de placer.

―Jo... der ―masculla, de forma entrecortada―, alguien nos va a ver. ―gruñe, en un instante en que los labios de Gellert se deslizan por la línea de la mandíbula, para pegarle un firme mordico que lo hace tensarse y clavarse las uñas en las palmas de las manos para no gritar.

_Por Dios, Ariana esta allá abajo. En cualquier momento podría subir y si lo encuentra…_

―¡Ah! Gellert, mi Dios, basta ―implora, echando la cabeza hacía atrás en un espasmo de placer, gimiendo a pesar de todo.

Pero la boca de Gellert es demasiado cálida, demasiado húmeda y demasiado tentadora como para seguir quejándose. Ahoga un quejido de placer, que se le quiebra en la garganta y toma una bocanada de aire frío.

Lo suficiente para despejarle la mente. Una patada certera al estomago de Gellert.

―¡Aquí no, puta vida!

Un par de insultos, y su cerebro a su lugar.

Mala suerte, esta vez. Para ambos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**N/a: ¿Y? ¿Lo odias? ¿Lo amas? ¿Deberían quitarme la PC? ¡Un review es la mejor forma de decirlo!**


	4. Tierra

**Disclaimer: **Si esto fuera mío, Draco no sería calvo, Harry hubiera muerto y Gellert no. Como ven, _al parecer no lo es._

**IV. TIERRA**

―¡Mira! ―señaló Albus, parando de repente su paseo por el bosque que quedaba cerca del cementerio. Gellert paró de golpe y miró rápidamente a su alrededor. No veía que mierdas le señalaba Albus. Sólo había césped y robles. _Igual que hace una hora._ Albus lanzó un gruñido exasperado y le volvió a señalar con mayor insistencia la base de un roble. Entrecerró los ojos para enfocar mejor y lo que vio fue... raíces, tierra y hojas. _Como en todos los árboles_. Al final, se rindió. La paciencia no era su mayor virtud.

―¿Exactamente qué tengo que ver? ¿Las raíces? ―preguntó con una sonrisa ácida, apoyándose en el tronco.

Albus chasqueó la lengua ligeramente molesto y se agachó frente al árbol.

―No. Eso ―acercó su mano a unas hojas quitándolas un poco, mostrando un hongo con forma de champignon pero más grande, más verde, más brillante y con pecas negras―, eso, mi querido Grindelwald, es un hongo _fungiricere_. Es muy usado para filtros de amor, y es muy extraño encontrarlo en estado natural. Mucho más cuando hay posibilidad de que un _muggle_ pase, ya que se alimentan de magia, y cuando pasa un ser tan no-mágico, entonces mueren. Son muy interesantes y...

―Me interesan lo mismo que los forúnculos en el culo de mi tío Yosif ― le cortó de golpe Gellert, que había fruncido el ceño notoriamente. Albus frunció también ceño, haciéndole competencia, taladrándose ambos con la mirada. Ninguno iba a bajar la mirada. Albus era un Gryffindor, y no retrocedía ante nada. Gellert se había criado en un ambiente de guerreros donde uno no retrocede, si no que aprende a que sean los otros los que lo hagan.

―Y además, son excelentes... afrodisiacos ―sonrió Albus, dándole el último estacazo mortal, aunque tenía las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas.

Vale, eso ya era plazas mayores. Gellert se agachó, sentándose de rodillas frente a él, manchándose las mismas con la tierra húmeda. Tenía una sonrisa algo perversa en el rostro. Y eso en Gellert era algo muy preocupante.

―¿Ah, sí? ¿Se puede saber por qué me lo dices? ―preguntó con una voz que escurría gotas de miel, se lamió los labios con la punta de la lengua y su voz bajo a un tono más ronco―. ¿Acaso crees que lo necesite? ―susurró acercándosele a gatas.

Albus se sentó de culos y empezó a alejarse un poco, con una risa nerviosa. Sí. Definitivamente _ese_ Gellert, era el peligroso.

―No, por supuesto, que no. Sólo quería mostrarte un poco de la flora mágica de la...

Sus palabras fueron disminuyendo de volumen, hasta apenas ser un leve tono algo agudo, que se perdía en la inmensidad del bosque. Tener a Gellert prácticamente encima de él, con el mentón apoyado en los codos y mirándolo como un gato mira a su presa era suficiente para quitarle la voz a cualquiera.

―Gellert... por favor. Quítate de encima. Estamos en un sitio abierto. Y además no quería decir eso. Tú lo malinterpretaste...

―Tsk, tsk. No lo sé, no lo sé. Me sembraste la duda. Quizás... ―sus labios fueron bajando, recorriendo la mejilla― debería ―lamió detrás del lóbulo de la oreja― comprobarlo por mí... ―la lengua bajó por la yugular hasta la clavícula. Lanzó un gemido ronco, y trata de abrirle las piernas con las rodillas― mismo.

Y mordió. Le clavó los dientes, con toda la fuerza que tiene. Y Albus elevó las caderas, apretándose contra él, quitando de dolor y con la espantosa sensación de que toda la sangre se esta empezando a acumular entre los muslos.

Lo siguiente sucedió a ritmo vertiginoso. Gellert le abrió la camisa (en realidad le rompió los botones) y le lleno de marcas de mordiscos el pecho. Besó con desesperación su ombligo y la línea de vellos rojizos que iban desde esta, hasta su sexo. Albus sabía a sal y a _(extrañamente)_ a avena. Le aruñó entre los muslos, con los largos dedos de Albus metidos entre el cabello, empujándolo. Ya no hablaba (lo cual es bueno) pero si seguía gimiendo así despertaría a medio Godric's Hallow.

Las manos de Gellert se movían desesperadas, besándole cada resquicio del cuerpo. Se siguió la línea de los músculos con la lengua y dedicó más tiempo donde sintió que Albus se estremecía. Las tetillas, el cuello, las ingles. Le acarició el cabello, halándoselo en la base de la nuca. Haciendo que gimiera de dolor mientras su boca le hacia gemir de placer.

Reptó sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo a través de la tela el cuerpo cálido y húmedo de Albus (él aún no se había desnudado). Le buscó los labios, mordiéndoselo desesperado. Su amante también le mordió, aunque no estaba tan desesperado como él.

_A él no le quema tanto como a mí. _

―Albus... ―la voz ronca y algo rasposa por la excitación. Los ojos verdes nublados y ennegrecidos―. Bájate los pantalones ―Albus se miró.

―Los tengo abajo... ―gimió desesperado―. _Por todo lo profano, Gellert, si vas a hacer algo hazlo ahora pero no me dejes así. _

―No. Están desabrochados. ¡Bájatelos ahora, maldita sea! ―fue un ruego vulgar y grosero, tintado de desesperación y calentura juvenil.

Albus se deslizó el pantalón por los muslos, con manos temblorosas y gestos lánguidos.

_Hazlo más rápido. ¿No vez que me voy a explotar? _

Gellert se colocó entre sus muslos y empujó. Un dolor le recorrió toda la columna hasta el cerebro, inundándole el cuerpo de una sensación atenazante de dolor. Gritó y Gellert le tapó la boca con la mano.

―Shh, shh ―le calló lamiéndole la oreja.

La cadencia suave de las caderas, los ojos de Gellert entrecerrados y mordiéndose los labios. Tenía la nariz ligeramente fruncida. Albus le vio un poco borroso, por que entre laloslo revuelca amorosa sus lentes habían ido a parar al lado del hongo. Estaba caliente y le quemaba. Pero estaba seguro que prefería quemarse en el infierno si era ese calor.

Cada golpe de cadera lo alejaba más de la tierra y lo dejaba a la deriva. Ya no sabía si era norte, sur o este. Sus dedos se anclaban a la nuca de Gellert y este se volvía el único puerto de todo el mundo.

Solo era Gellert.

_Gellert, Gellert, Gellert, Gellert, Gellert, Gellert, Gellert, Gellert, Gellert, Gellert, Gellert. _

Cada poro de su cuerpo era Gellert. Eran uno solo con el universo. Un espasmo le paralizó durante unos segundos los músculos. Era como si todos hubieran decidido tensarse al mismo tiempo. Luego, se relajaron, y era como si su alma se despegara del cuerpo y flotara libre y sin peso. Luego volvió, un escalofrío le recorrió y alcanzó a sentir las últimas embestidas de Gellert.

―¿Qué os ha pasado? ― preguntó Aberfoth, saliendo del establo de las cabras.

Albus paró de golpe, empezando a enrojecer.

―¿A-a que te refieres? ― le respondió dándose la vuelta.

―Estáis todos llenos de tierra.

―Eso... pues... yo... veras ―titubeó.

Gellert lanzó un gruñido y se giró, poniendo su mejor cara de matón. El hermano de Albus nunca le había caído bien y el sentimiento era mutuo.

―Albus se resbaló por una pendiente y yo le ayude a levantarse ―ladró.

―Ah...

Era obvio que no se la creyó.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**N/a: ¿Y? Es la primera vez que escribo un lemon, y tambien la primera vez que escribo un slash. Así que...¿Consejos? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Críticas? Todo es bien recibido. Si te gusto, tambien puedes decirlo en un review rápido que diga "me gusto por tu nick" o algo así que me de una señal acerca de cuales son mis puntos fuertes y cuales son los debiles. **

**Entonces, ¿Review? -**


End file.
